Alta (BZPRPG)
Alta is a Toa of Water in the BZPRPG, and is played by Hahligirl56. Personality As a young Matoran, Alta was cheerful and happy with her life, though a bit shy, and sometimes acting aloof to even her friends. Even so, her family and friends were her world, and had a natural connection and loyalty to her home land. After her family was suddenly taken away from her, she was greatly saddened, but thought not of revenge, but of justice, and to one day free her family... As a young teacher, she was kind and understanding, willing to talk to her students not just about studies, but about their personal feelings as well. Despite her trying to show kindness, and her respect from many of her students, Alta still appeared quiet and a bit shy. She often if anything would happen to her herself, and often dreamed of some day finding the power to find and rescuing her family... When first becoming a Toa, Alta often trained alone, a bit nervous in asking the others to join in their training. One such day, she accidentally found a tunnel...and a treasure, one that was the start of a long journey for her, and the future Kin. Several months after becoming a Toa, Alta had grown as an individual and was now finding respect from the other Kin, as well as finding self-confidence in herself, and began falling in love with the Toa of Air, Tommi, the very first Toa she had encountered at the Academy. Alta is also quite a bit stealthy and acrobatic, and is a remarkable healer, which helps her gain the title of Councilwoman of Health Services for the Coc. Powers Alta has twin blades, which allow her to draw, create, and use the energy of water, as she is a Toa of Water. She was also chosen to wield the Blade of Unity; when nearby comrades united, the strength of the blade would increase. Alta also owns and dons on the Golden Armor, which lets her contact and combine spirits and powers with a chosen spirit (namely for her, Hahli, one of her ancestors). History Alta was born and raised in Ga-Metru, a safe haven, where violence did not occur often. Her father, Iziak, was from Ta-Metru, when he fell in love with Ciani, and then married her and settled in her homeland in Ga-Metru. They soon had two children, the eldest being Alta, the younger being Thang, Alta's younger brother. For the early years of her life, Alta knew nothing except the love of her family, even when fellow students brewed hatred towards her. When she was younger, she would often cry from these insults at home, but later after growing older, shortly after her family's disappearance, she hardened a bit from her peers, and began to ignore the threats and insults. She did make friends, however, with a fellow Ga-Matoran named Numa, and a Ko-Matoran named Chaza. One evening, after returning with Numa and Chaza to her household, she discovered the building in ruins, her family gone. Softly swearing that she would not get revenge, but jutstice, and that she would one day find her family, she went off to live in Numa's house. The years passed, and she soon became a soft-heartened but wise teacher, who loved to help others. One day, years later, Alta was granted Toa powers at the Academy. Finally receiving the power she needed to find her family, she began training, alone at first, as she was still uncomfortable being new around the other Toa. While training one day, she accidentally discovered a tunnel, and following it down, found a chest. Curiously, she opened it, finding Golden Armor which was similar to the likes of Toa Takanuva's himself. Unfortunetly, shortly after finding it, she found herself trapped and alone, unable to get out. Fortunetly, in answer to her pleas, a Toa came in answer to her, an Air-Toa named Tommi. Quickly befriending one another, both find themselves connected to each other through the armor, and Tommi at once helped her out of the tunnel. Suggesting that they take the strange armor to Chaza, her friend who then resided in Ko-Metru, and let him examine it. Chaza carefully examined the armor, as well as Tommi trying it on himself, both amazed by its spirtual effects on the user. Shortly afterwards, both Tommi and Alta set off to watch the Academy tournament, where word quickly spread of Alta's armor. Soon, everyone was crowding around her, asking her what it was and what it did. After a series of events, the armor was suddenly stolen, and was taken to the Academy's library. Realizing then that the Academy betrayed her, she and Tommi, as well as others, joined the rebels, determined to retireve the armor and to use it for the right reasons. They decided to flee to Ko-Metru to plan and to escape from Zyrul, but they were met with two loyal guards of Zyrul, and began fighting fiercely against them to get by. Although many were injured, the rebels managed to escape successfully and reside in the Ko-Metru towers to rest for a while, and also to plan their comeback. (to be added) Category:Toa (BZPRPG)